One Rainy Night
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: What happens when Train opens his heart to Darkness?   Kinda a Crack fic...kinda not enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Black Cat, they belong solely and respectively to Square/Disney and Viz and their partners (which I am not one of them) **_

_**Before you start to read please note that I'm basically just winging this as I go, so at the time of writing this little note right here I have no idea how this is going to end…_**_

_**A/N: What was originally thought out to be a one shot but now I'm not so sure…wrote with ZERO inspiration, ZERO planning and A LOT of boredom. Well enjoy, this is what happens when Viz and Square Enix/Disney have a love child…just like Roxel….**_

_**Which shoulda happened in the first place if you ask me :/**_

_**AkuRoku will run rampant here :P**_

_**Also for the entire sake of this fic all characters that were dead will not be, it wouldn't be a fic if all the best characters were dead right? Organization wise anyway~**_

_**Well, here goes nothing I suppose :3**_

~.~ICU~.~

Rain was pouring from the clouds, it was around midnight on a fairly normal night. People were walking to where they needed to be, umbrellas held high over their heads, their facial features shadowed. But amidst these faceless people a stray cat was sitting in the gutter.

His normally brown and lightly spiked hair was straightened down because of the rain. His once bright cat like eyes were clouded and a small cut just above his right eye brow was bleeding heavily. His clothes were in tatters and blood was pouring into the drain at his feet.

He was going to catch a cold but right now that was the least of his worries.

"_It was supposed to be an average job… wasn't even a high ranked criminal! We should've been more prepared…we should've scoped the place out more…we should've…realized that it was a trap!" _he thought burying his face in his hands.

He didn't notice the cloaked man coming up behind him until he realized that he wasn't being hit with rain anymore.

He looked up and saw a cloaked man with his hood up holding an umbrella over Train's head.

"Why don't you sit down next to me stranger? That is, if you're not afraid of getting your little coat wet, though it might be a little late for that," Train said with a hint of a smile on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes.  
The cloaked man sat down next to Train and for a long while the two of them sat in silence.

Finally Train, his eyes staring straight ahead, broke the silence and said, "they're gone ya' know? Everyone I ever let close…it always happens," he broke off and started chuckling under his breath, "It's like fate wants me to stay a stray forever. Fate is one cruel mistress friend," he looked up at the man next to him and said, "Maybe I shouldn't call you 'friend' you might end up dieing…" Train clutched his heart and said mostly to himself, "Will this pain ever go away!"

The cloaked man finally spoke and said, "I know a way for it to stop hurting…all you've gotta do is trust me."

Train sighed, "How can I trust someone whom I can't even see their face? Tell you what, show me your face and I'll do whatever you have in mind."

Mentally Train kicked himself, _"Brilliant, first you let your friends die and now your trusting random people on the street, you've fallen 13 and it wasn't in a flame of glory either. I bet you don't even know where Hades is now do you?"_

The man chuckled and putting his hand on his hood said, "You've got guts Mister…"

He pulled his hood down revealing blonde hair spiked at an angle and bright blue eyes.

"There now do you trust me?"

"Well a deals a deal I guess," Train replied

"Excellent, names Roxas by the way," the man, boy as it were, Roxas, got up and held out a hand to Train.

Train grinned and said, "Nice name I'm Train," Train took his hand and followed Roxas as he started walking into an alley.

"_If you end up losing a kidney, this soo wasn't my fault," _the voice in Trains' head said.

Roxas came up to the end of the alley and held up his hand.

Train watched him perplexed, "Umm…Rox…" he started.

He was going to say more but a swirling black portal appeared out of nowhere in the wall.

Roxas motioned for him to come forward, "You first."

Train looked at him like he was insane, then shrugging to himself, stepped into the wall.

He found himself in a grassy field that went on for what seemed like miles in all directions. The sky was solid white and blinding to look directly at.

"Wow…such a non boring place you got here Rox."

Roxas laughed and motioned for Train to sit down.

"Now are you sure, positive that you trust me and that you want the pain to go away?" Roxas asked seriously.

"Yep, as positive as I'll ever be," Train replied in an equally serious manner.

"Right then," Roxas said holding out his hand and producing a black key sword thing.

"This is my key blade, Oathkeeper, and with it I shall profil what you want me to do, now don't move," Roxas said holding OathKeeper up to Trains' chest.

Train broadened his shoulders as much as the pain in his side would allow and closed his eyes as he felt Roxas touch the blade to Train and plunge it in.

At first Train couldn't feel a thing, in fact, he felt so little that he thought he had died.

He looked around to find everything was black, finally after what felt like a millennia he heard Roxas' voice echoing all around him, _"I have unlocked your pain, now come out of your sleep."_

Much to Trains' discontent he felt himself steadily falling, until finally the bizarre feeling of weightlessness completely left him and he found himself staring at Roxas' face, the Key Blade was gone.

"Wuh," Train croaked and clearing his throat continued, "What did you do to me?"

"I unlocked your heart," Roxas' replied yawning.

"My heart?" Train asked putting his hand on his chest and gasping.

"My…my heart! Am I dead?" Train asked urgently.

"Nope, you're a Nobody now, just like me."

"What's a Nobody?"

Roxas' groaned and said, "It's a person who lost his heart but still survives, you don't feel emotions because you lack a heart, which basically means that emotional pain you felt a few minutes ago doesn't affect you anymore."

Train leaned his head back and his mind started reeling.

Roxas sighed, "Well I guess we should get you back to the Organization…"

"The Organization?" Train asked

Roxas hastily explained everything about the Organization that he knew.

Trains' mind started reeling again and he asked, "I'm not sure I want to get back into a group that kills people with the ideal to 'cleans the world'…"

Roxas sputtered and said, "No, no nooo, we don't cleanse the world! You see these Heartless are a nuisance on everyone, they two lack a heart but they didn't have the strength to retain a will and a soul like us. Their only purpose in life is to steal other people's hearts and consume them, thus making that person into a heartless as well."

Train thought for a moment and sighed, "Well, I'm not too sure about this but it's not like I can do anything about it now, and I did say I would trust you…so…fine."

"Yay," Roxas said smiling and pulled his hood back over his head as he walked a little distance away and summoned up another portal.

He motioned for Train to come closer as he said, "Stay close" and walked into the portal. Train followed and left the odd space.

~.~ICU~.~

They came to a solid white room with thirteen chairs placed around it at different heights. All the chairs were full aside for two. Everyone in the chairs had their faces covered and wore the same coat that Roxas did.

Roxas bowed to the chair directly in front of them and disappeared into a portal, he then reappeared in one of the chairs that was empty.

The man in front of Train took off his hood and looked at Train. He looked like Ben Stiller only with different hair and amber eyes. _"He's like a wolf"_ Train thought.

The Wolf man stared straight at Train and said in a deep echoed voice, "Welcome to the Organization…Train,"

Train stared at him and didn't speak.

"No, not Train anymore…from now on you will be know as," Xemnas paused as he held up his hand and all the letters of Train's name appeared around him along with an "X".

The words started to spin and they finally came to a halt, arranged In an odd manner.

"You will be Nixtra," he said as the words started to surround Train and disappear into him.

"Nixtra…"Train mumbled.

"Welcome to the Organization, number 14, Nixtra, the stray cat." Xemnas finished.

All at once Xemnas disappeared followed by most of the Organization.

Suddenly Train was flanked by Roxas and another boy.

Roxas took off his hood and the other one did the same. Revealing a tall man, taller that Train, with blazing red hair and tear drop tattoos.

"Hey Nix, this is Axel, Axel this is Nix," Roxas said grinning.

"Yes, kinda figured that was his name…it was almost as though I was there when he got it," Axel said smirking.

Roxas bopped him on the arm and said to Train, "C'mon lemme show you to your room, oh and you'll need a coat too…Axel can you get him one?" He asked turning to the taller boy.

Axel sighed and said, "Sure," Axel disappeared into a portal and Roxas grinned at Train again.

"C'mon follow me!"

Roxas said as he opened up a new portal. He stepped through it and Train was only left with the obligation to follow him.

"_I hope you realize what mess you're going to get yourself into,"_ his inner voice told him.

Train followed and came into a solid white hallway in front of a door.

"This is the Hallway That Never Was, Nixtra, and this is your room," Roxas said holding the door open for Train.

It opened to reveal a plain white room with a bed, window, dresser and a table.

Train stepped into the room and nearly ran into Axel, "Whoa!" he said.

"Geez man, I do you a favor and you nearly knock me over," Axel said with a grin.

"Well here's your coat," Axel handed Train his coat and went to stand beside Roxas, placing a hand on the little teens head.

"We'll leave you alone for the rest of the night so you can get situated and stuff," Roxas said as he and Axel stepped out.

Train said goodnight to them and went to lay on the plain bed.

Outside he could hear Roxas and Axel mumbling something about Ice cream before they were gone.

Train stared at the door and thought to himself, "I shoulda asked them where the kitchen was…I need some milk."

He got out of bed and noticed for the first time how his side stopped hurting.

He lifted his shirt and gasped as he saw the giant gash he had a few hours before was completely healed, no scar or anything.

"Strange…" he mumbled as he walked to the door.

"Well…I guess the kitchen can't be too hard to find right?"

He walked into the hall way and saw a blonde haired teen with a mullet being chased around by a girl with odd looking hair.

He ignored them the best he can and started walking, he could still hear the mullet boys' screams all the way down the hall.

He came to what looked like a kitchen after about thirty minutes or so of wandering.

"Finally!" he sighed.

He went to the refrigerator and got some milk. He turned around and ran into a very large angry looking man with side burns and odd looking eye brows.

He let out an instinctive little scream and the man laughed.

The man patted his shoulder and said, "Take the milk little man, just don't drink out of the carton directly, I'm trying to find out who's been doing it, don't mind me. I'm Xaldin by the way."

Train nodded and found a glass, poured some milk and went back to his room.

"_This Is going to take some getting used to…" _he thought with a sigh.

He lay in bed for what felt like hours until he eventually passed out.

He didn't see the stumbling cloaked figure come in and laying something down left.

~.~ICU~.~

_**(A/N): While in third person POV Nixtra will still be known as Train. Only the other Organization members will call him by his new name and what not. .**_

_**Updated tomorrow if I get a chance~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N:) I said I 'd update today didn't I? :3**_

_**Here we go again, you ready for this people! No? Thought not .**_

_**Also please vote on my poll for my other normal (surree it is _) KH FanFic**_

_**:3**_

_**Also…when you figure out Train's pairing…you're probably gonna freak _ **_

_***I am verrryyy wrong***_

__~.~ICU~.~

The next morning Train woke up and looked around the room confused. _"Where am I?"_

He got up as the events of last night came spirally back to him rapidly.

"_Eve…Sven…"_ He thought looking down cast. But there was no pain this time, only remembered anguish.

"Heh, guess the kid wasn't lying," he began clenching and unclenching his fist

He walked over to his bed side table and, picking up his empty milk glass, noticed a pair of dice laying on the table.

"Snake eyes, huh?" he asked as he picked them up and tossed them in the air. He then rolled them, they both landed on "4" and "3"; Train grinned and thought, _"Hah! Must be my lucky day; let's just hope it stays like that…"_

Train stuck the dice in his pocket and noticed that his normal clothes that he had come in with were wrinkled and covered in caked blood.

"_It's all your fault ya' know? It's alllll yooouuurrr faaullltt!" _the echoed voice in his head said.

Train shook his head and banished the fragments of a memory that was coming back to him. He looked at his door and noticed the black coat that Axel had brought to him.

He sighed and picked up the coat and put it on, throwing his normal clothes in the bathroom across the hall.

He went into the kitchen and was glad when he realized Xaldin wasn't in the kitchen this time. Train walked over to a pantry and started looking for some cereal. He grabbed some Lucky Charms and put it in a bowl and walked over to the table.

Roxas, Axel and some other guy Train didn't know were already there.

Roxas was lightly dozing leaning on Axels' shoulder and Axel was reading a newspaper. While the other man, a blonde with a short beard was drinking Rum.

Train sat down next to Axel and ate his cereal. The blonde man was telling a story when he noticed Train.

"Hey…*hic* hey you…with cat eyes and…and ju- junk…" the blonde man said with a British accent.

Train looked around and pointed to himself, "Me?" he asked.

"Ya- yah you…ya know…I saw the Leprechauny guy thing who's cereal you're eating…" the man passed out for a few moments at this point. Train was about to say something when the man popped back up. "YAH! Ya wanna know what makes cereal so good?" he asked.

Train shrugged.

"Well…you know those children in the commercials and how they always change like every month or somethin?" "Those brown parts…are the childrennnn" the man said straight faced whispering, and he broke off into maniacal laughter at the look of utter horror on Train's face pushing his bowl away.

Axel looked up at Train and said, "Nixtra, don't mind Luxord it's 10 am so he's just started drinking again today."

"When did he stop?" Train asked.

Axel looked at Luxord and shrugged, "I dun know…no one's ever been awake when he's been sober"

Train watched Luxord with undisguised awe on his face as Luxord started laughing again, you could practically see the bubbles floating around him. Luxord started tipping his chair and fell on the floor giggling hysterically.

Train tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably. All at once Luxord shot up and stuck a knife in the table in front of Train.

"You laughin at me newb?" Luxord said utterly serious and evilly.

"Nope," Train said equally serious.

Luxords' face melted into a drunken grin and put an arm around Train, "Ya' know Nixttaa *hic* you got some balls my friend" he said as he slinked away with the half empty bottle in his hand, singing, "Heeey yooo it's a newww daaayoooo, lalalalalaaa, time for Luuuuuxoooorrddd to gettt sooommee mooorreee driiinnkiieess, lllaaallaaalallaa" 

"Soo..umm…Axel…why is Roxas…?" stammered Train.

"Hmm?" asked Axel looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh, he didn't get much sleep last night if yaknowutimean?" said Axel snickering.

"Riight then."

Axel grinned that cheeky grin of his and said, "So you ready to be initiated today?"

"Initiated?"

"Yup, we gotta find out what you're weapon and attribute is."

"Weapon and attribute?" Train asked

"Mhm, you already know Rox's weapon is those keys of his and his attribute is light."

"While mine," he continued, "Is with my chakrams and fire."

"What are chakrams?" Train asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, Got it Memorized?"

"Umm…sure?" Train said.

At that moment a man about Axel's age came in and went up to Train, "Nixtra are you ready for your initiation?" the man asked.

"As ready as ever I suppose," Train said. "Just…one question, who are you?"  
"I'm Saïx." He replied.

~.~ICU~.~

_**(A/N): Yes I know it's shorter than the last one but I promise the next one will be longer.**_

_**Please lemme know if there's anything that you find wrong with it…my friend used to help me edit my stuff but we haven't spoke in a while…_**_

_**So yeah, I think I got most of the errors but still, never hurts to double check right? ^~^**_

_**Review Please!~!~!**_


End file.
